Who Am I? FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: While forming a plan of how to steal Pikachu, a tree branch falls on James' head and he loses his memory. This is a comical story which people like. What happens? Read the story and find out!


Who am I?  
  
This is my funniest fanfic. I hope you like it!  
  
Jesse-"Ok. That's the plan to steal Pikachu. Do you understand it?"  
  
Meowth-"I do Jesse".  
  
James-"I do to".  
  
Jesse-"Ok. Then let's go!"  
  
***They start to walk but hear a cracking sound***  
  
Jesse-What is that sound?"  
  
Meowth-"Look! A tree branch!"  
  
***The branch was heading straight for James***  
  
Jesse-"Move your butt James!"  
  
***She was too late. It hit him with a loud thud***  
  
Meowth-"It looks as if he's been knocked out".  
  
Jesse-"I see that you little fur ball!"  
  
Meowth-"Hey! Who are you calling a fur ball!"  
  
Jesse-"I just told you".  
  
Meowth-"I think we should bring him back to camp".  
  
Jesse- "Good idea".  
  
***They each grab one arm and drag him back to camp***  
  
Meowth-"I think we should revive him".  
  
Jesse-"Even though he's more bearable in this condition".  
  
Meowth-"I agree. But we can't do our plan without him!"  
  
Jesse-"Yea. I guess you're right".  
  
Meowth-"I know I am".  
  
***Jesse walks over to James and begins slapping him***  
  
Meowth-"Jesse! What the heck are you doing?!"  
  
Jesse-"I'm trying to bring him to. I thought you knew that!"  
  
Meowth-"You don't revive someone by slapping them!"  
  
Jesse-"Then what do you do you know-it-all-fur ball!?"  
  
Meowth-"You splash them with cold water! That usually works".  
  
Jesse-"Ok. But there's just one little problem".  
  
Meowth-"And what would that little problem be?"  
  
Jesse-"There's no water around here!"  
  
***Meowth sighs and looks at Jesse***  
  
Jesse-"What?"  
  
Meowth-"Didn't you hear it earlier?"  
  
Jesse-"Hear what?"  
  
Meowth-"The stream".  
  
Jesse-"What stream?"  
  
Meowth-"Well, when that branch fell on James' head, It was quite for a few   
  
seconds. That's when I heard the faint  
  
sound of running water".  
  
Jesse-"We need to get some water now!"  
  
Meowth-"Who's going?"  
  
Jesse-"You are".  
  
Meowth-"Why me? How come you can't go?"  
  
Jesse-"Because I don't know where this stream is!"  
  
Meowth-"Ok. You have a point. I'll go".  
  
Jesse-"Good."  
  
Meowth-"I just have one question".  
  
Jesse-"What?"  
  
Meowth-"How am I going to carry the water back?"  
  
Jesse-"I happen to have a bucket in my bag".  
  
***She goes to her bag and gets the bucket***  
  
Jesse-"There. Now you can go".  
  
Meowth-"Ok. I'll be back soon".  
  
***He turns and walks into the forest. He gets back about 10 minutes   
  
later***  
  
Jesse-"Did you get it?"  
  
Meowth-"Yea. It feels like water in early spring".  
  
Jesse-"Maybe because it's early spring".  
  
Meowth-"Oh. Ok."  
  
Jesse-"Give me the bucket Meowth".  
  
Meowth-"Here you go".  
  
He hands the bucket of ice cold water to her and she throws it on James. He   
  
awakens immediately***  
  
James-"Why did you do that!"  
  
Jesse-"To wake you up".  
  
James-"Why was I asleep?"  
  
Meowth-"Because you got knocked on the head with a tree branch".  
  
James-"What's a tree branch?"  
  
Jesse-"Ha Ha. Very funny James".  
  
James-"Who am I?"  
  
Meowth-"You're James! Now come on! We have to catch Pikachu!"  
  
James-"Who's Pikachu?"  
  
***Jesse slaps her forehead***  
  
Jesse-"I cannot believe this!"  
  
Meowth-"What?"  
  
Jesse-"He lost his memory!"  
  
James-"What's a memory?"  
  
Meowth-"Never mind".  
  
James-"Who are you?"  
  
Meowth-"I'm Meowth! Don't you know me?"  
  
James-"No, but who's that ugly girl over there?"  
  
Jesse-*** Outraged*** "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME UGLY!!"  
  
***She storms over him and smacks him as hard as she can on his head. He   
  
blinks and looks around***  
  
James-"Jesse. What happened?"  
  
Jesse-"You should remember".  
  
James-" All I remember is you saying move your butt".  
  
Meowth-"You lost your memory".  
  
James-"Did I really?"  
  
Jesse-"Yes you did and you were a major pain in the butt!"  
  
James-"I'm sorry. Can we try to go and catch Pikachu now?"  
  
Meowth-"We can try".  
  
Jesse-"We WILL".  
  
A review everyone can see from Mini Misty- It's funny! I loved it! 


End file.
